


Marry You

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: It's time for a wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

"You ready for this?" Sam asked, adjusting Deans tie. Dean nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"I've been ready. Everyone here?" Dean asked. Jessica nodded.

"Everyone you invited made it. There are so many people." Mary said.

On the other side of the bathroom wall, there were problems.

"There's so many!" Cas whined, shaking his hands. Gabriel tried again to straighten his tie, and Cas pushed him back.

"Tight!" He complained.

"It's suppose to be, just leave it!" Michael said quickly, stopping him from pulling it off again. Cas whined. This suit may look like it fit, but it was torture.

"It's time." Chuck said, popping his head in the bathroom. He waited outside the door for Cas, but Cas couldn't move. It was time for the wedding, and he couldn't be more nervous.

"Everything will go great. Now just don't tug on that collar, ok?" Michael said. He smiled at Cas and they exited, making their way to their seats. Cas stayed frozen to the spot.

Dean meanwhile was ready to go. Mary took his arm and lead him out, starting the walk towards the lake. As they got nearer, Dean saw people noticing and starting to stand up. He chuckled and leaned to whisper to his mother.

"There's no bride. They stand for both of us."

Mary chuckled and nodded. It was a bit comedic to see people look almost confused, wondering if they should sit down or not.

As they reached the arch they had set up earlier that morning, Dean admired it once more. It was a white picket fence type thing, with flowers intertwined through the sides. He looked out towards the lake and saw the perfect contrast, the way the fallen leaves floated on the surface of the lake and lit it up like a fire. It was perfect. All that was missing was Cas.

Back at the bathrooms, Cas hummed and moaned, pacing in place. He was positive he was going to mess it up. He couldn't do it, which made him more upset. He was about to cry when his father opened the door once more and took hold of his elbow.

"You can do it. You're marrying Dean. There's nothing to worry about." Chuck said. Dean. He was marrying Dean. And Dean was waiting for him. He took Chucks arm and hummed as they walked out into the sun.

As Dean saw Cas coming, his breath caught in his throat. He looked incredible, black pressed suit and a tie hanging from his neck. He looked uncomfortable, and spared him the trouble. He held open his arms.

Cas saw his opportunity. He took one look to his father and nodded, then took off. He sprinted towards Dean, and for Dean, time stood still. Seeing Cas, in his nice new suit, running towards him, and their future. It was breathtaking.

Cas collided with him and hugged him tight. A few people chuckled, but Dean couldn't care. He was the happiest he'd ever been, just holding Cas close to him. Feeling his heart beating out of his chest and sweat gathering under his collar from how nervous he was.

Cas looked up into his eyes and felt himself smile as well. Dean was here, waiting to marry him. Dean was so perfect, everything he'd ever wanted. Right here.

"You ready?" Dean whispered. Cas nodded and hummed a little, then shook out his hands. He tapped his feet as Chuck walked up beside the archway, opening his book.

He started to read it through, and Dean copied him at each point, taking Cas' hands in his.

"I Dean, take you Castiel to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Dean recited. Cas nodded, tearing up a bit.

"Now you say that." Dean whispered, wiping away his tears. Cas sniffed and nodded, looking towards Chuck for his prompts.

"I Cas- Castiel, take you Dean, to be my husband, partner in life and true love. I will cherish our union, and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you, and respect you, laugh and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good and bad times, regardless of obstacles we may face. I give you my hand, my heart, and love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Cas said, skipping some words. Dean smiled all the same.

Dean was first to pull his ring from his pocket, showing off the blue to Cas, then spinning it. Cas smiled and as Dean slipped it on his finger, he spun it too. It was perfect.

"I Dean, give you Cas, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Dean recited. Cas smiled and pulled out his ring next. The wood in the ring made Dean smile, and he slipped it on Deans finger.

"I-" Cas started, then blanked. He couldn't remember the words! He looked to Dean for help, and Dean smiled.

"I Cas, give you Dean, this ring because..." Dean whispered.

"I-I Cas, give you Dean, this ring because I... I love you so much." Cas said. Dean laughed and took Cas' hands in his again, nodding.

"That works." Dean said.

"By the power vested in me by the State, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Chuck said loudly. 

Dean was sure his jaw was going to pop right off from the smile. Cas swallowed nervously and looked up at Dean.

"We kiss now?" He asked.

"Yeah, we kiss now. Can I kiss you?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and leaned up.

Dean captured his lips and put his hands on Cas' arms. Cas pulled down forward by his suit jacket the same way, trying to stay connected and in that moment for eternity. As everyone cheered, and pictures were taken, Cas felt the world be drowned out. Dean was kissing him, and it was all he needed.

Dean pulled back, and Cas smiled when he saw the happy tears on his face. He laughed, and felt tears fall down his own face again. Dean put his hands on his face and kisses him again, just for them, and it took Cas' breath away a second time.

"We're married." Cas said quietly. Laughter bubbled from Dean and he nodded.

"Yeah, we're married. Now what?" Dean asked. Cas wasn't sure.

* * *

"So you're really went quick." Benny laughed.

"Well, Cas was no choice for me. It was just the right time." Dean smiled. Cas stopped signing with Garth, looking up.

"Yes. Right time." Cas mimicked. Meg chuckled.

"Well it's good to know you're happy, and having a good time." Meg said. Cas nodded.

"I am. Having a good time." Cas said, somewhat strained. He was ready to be out of the crowd. Dean could tell.

"He's had a good time!" Garth yelled, waving his hands excitedly. Benny put an arm around him.

"Ok, remember to be quieter in here brother." Benny whispered. Garth nodded.

"Quieter. Right. Sorry. I'm excited for you two!" He said, shaking off Benny's arm and going forward to hug both Dean and Cas. They both hugged him back a bit awkwardly, before Benny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, time to let them mingle with other people." He said, pulling Garth back. Garth nodded and smiled, holding up his puppet and smiling.

"Goodbye!" The puppet said in a different voice.

"Goodbye Garth. Goodbye Mr. Fizzles." Cas said. Dean bit his lip as they walked off, leaving Meg standing with them.

"He's a bit much, but he's precious just the same." Meg said. Dean nodded.

"Speaking of 'a bit much', Cas, we can do the cake and pie whenever you want." Dean said.

"Can we do it now?" Cas asked. He was getting a bit angsty, but he knew the order. He knew, pie, then dancing, then they could go home and have burgers for dinner.

"If you want to. Cover your ears." Dean said. Cas did, and Dean whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Cake is being cut!" Dean announced. Everyone started to gather around, and Sam stopped the music.

"I'm going to go." Meg whispered, backing up into the crowd. Cas waved at her and she waved back.

"Ok, Cas, come on over here." Dean said.

He handed Cas the knife and came up behind him, making sure it was ok before wrapping his arms around him. He helped Cas cut into the pie first, cutting two slices, then moved them onto plates.

"Now we're supposed to feed each other I think." Dean whispered. Cas nodded.

He picked up a plate and a fork, and got a piece of the apple pie up. Dean did the same, and carefully they fed it to each other, Cas making sure he didn't mess up by squinting. Dean nearly choked from trying not to laugh at the concentrated look on his face. He didn't win that battle, laughing as Cas stood there.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Nothing, you're just adorable." Dean said around the pie in his mouth. He held up the knife, and Mary came to take over, cutting into the cake to serve everyone else.

"Now we dance." Dean said, putting down his pie.

"What about the pie?" Cas asked.

"You're better then pie. Dance with me." Dean said.

Cas smiled and let Dean lead to him out to their small dance floor, were people with cake were gathering to watch. He felt eyes on him, and buried his face in Deans neck.

"They're all watching." Cas whispered, as music began to play. Dean smiled and moved his hands into the right place.

"Let them watch." Dean said, spinning his around. Cas stumbled, but Dean kept him standing, letting their feet untangle.

As the lyrics flowed over them, Cas felt himself relaxing into Deans hold. He stepped back and forth, following Deans guiding hand on his back, feeling the breath rush out of him when Dean dipped him over. He was pulled back up and took the moment to look at Dean. He was tearing up.

"It's ok, Dean, don't cry."

"Not crying. Just..." Dean couldn't finish.

He was feeling such a flood of emotion that he put his head on Cas' shoulder and just let the music keep him swaying. Cas looked around at the people, and looked at Deans body in his arms, not sure what to do.

"It's ok. I love you. You'll be ok." Cas said, remembering how Dean calmed him down. They spun again, and Dean chuckled and sniffed against him.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said, sitting back up. His face was wet but he was smiling. Cas reached up and wiped away the tears.

"I'm ok. I'm happy." Dean said.

"I'm happy too." Cas agreed, smiling as he swung and dipped Dean to the music like they had practiced.

* * *

"So Cas..." Dean said, putting down his burger.

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering about... tonight?"

"Tonight?" Cas questioned, taking another bite of his burger. Dean blushed.

"Yeah, uh... usually, after people get married, they um, they get home, and they... they have sex." Dean said carefully.

It was comical how large Cas' eyes got. He put down his burger and looked around the room like he was trying to find a distraction. He started to wring his hands together, when his fingers touched his ring, and he started to spin it.

"I-I don't know about... Would I have to... penetrate?" Cas asked. Dean took him seriously, despite the awkwardness.

"You don't have to. I could." Dean said. Cas shook his head.

"I don't know... if I want to." Cas admitted. Dean nodded.

"There's other things we can do. I'll show you." Dean said.

"Ok... later?" Cas asked.

"Only if you think you can handle it." Dean said. Cas thought about it, and shook his head.

"Not tonight. Please." Cas said. Dean nodded and reached across the table, taking his hand.

"We'll wait as long as you want." Dean promised.

"Later. Soon. Not tonight." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"That's fine. Hey, we have all the time in the world." Dean said. Cas nodded and spun his ring again.

"All the time in the world..."


	2. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few songs that remind me of them.

Unsteady - X Ambassadors  
Let Me Love You - Third Day  
Handsome Man - Matt Alber   
Open Arms - Journey  
Boats and Birds - Gregory and The Hawk  
Hey Jude - The Beatles  
Falling Up - The Cab  
Turning Pages -Sleeping At Last  
Just The Way You Are - Billy Joel  
After All - Raizo Chabeldin and Biv de Vera  
Hold Each Other - A Great Big World ft. Futuristic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone, for getting me this far! And YES, there's sexual relations after thanksgiving.


End file.
